


Baby Cthulhu

by ratcreature



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Crack, Cute, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Media: pencil</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby Cthulhu

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
